The invention concerns a centrifuge with a vertical axis of rotation, with a drum accommodating a peeling chamber that communicates through at least one diversion channel with the drum's separating space, with a peeler in the peeling chamber constantly diverting a liquid phase that has been clarified or separated in the drum, and with a barrier disk above the peeling chamber, rigidly secured to the peeler, and extending into a barrier chamber that rotates with the drum, whereby the peeling chamber has a channel for supplying a compressed gas to below the barrier disk and another channel for supplying barrier fluid to the barrier chamber.
A centrifuge of this type is known from German GM 8 130 833 for example. The pressurized gas moves the fluid up and down below the barrier disk and above the peeler. The purpose is to prevent barrier fluid from leaking into the peeling chamber over the inside diameter of the bottom barrier chamber. The barrier chamber is filled with barrier fluid either constantly or intermittently through a special channel.
When solvents that have solid matter dissolved in them are separated, solids can deposit in the barrier chamber as a result of gas leaving a solvent. The solid particles can clog up the barrier chamber and make it malfunction.